Hermandad
by sabaku no eli
Summary: Sasuke cuenta su relacion con Itachi, NO ES UN UCHIHA-CEST! de hecho, es un anti-ItaSasu que escribi para un concurso en un foro hace algun tiempo, lo he modificado un poco para estar mas presentable y he decidido subirlo aqui tambien...


HERMANDAD

ADVERTENCIAS:

Esto es un anti ItaSasu, al que le guste dicha pareja lo puuede leer si desea ya que no los hago odiarse o algo por el estilo, tan solo son lo que son: hermanos.

Hay un poco de NaruSasu, aunque no mucho, yo diria que casi es irrelevante..

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando xD

En mi infancia, mi hermano fue mi modelo a seguir. Un segundo padre, pero menos estricto. Aunque eso último tal vez fuera normal teniendo en cuenta que Itachi tenía a penas seis años más que yo...

Él fue el que más me ayudó a ser una buena persona, a pesar de su corta edad se esforzó mucho para enseñarme lo que estaba bien y lo que no... Junto con él, pasé muchos buenos momentos, como por ejemplo esa vez que me torcí el tobillo e Itachi me cargó hasta la casa y me lo vendó el mismo (tal y como pudo) o cuando fuimos al parque de atracciones y se montó conmigo en la montaña rusa. Pero, desgraciadamente, no todo era de color de rosa... Todavía recuerdo lo que sentí al enterarme de la muerte de mis padres. En aquel entonces yo tenía siete años y regresaba tranquilamente del colegio cuando me encontré a mi hermano viniendo, con el pelo negro como el carbón alborotado por el viento que soplaba fuertemente en su rostro por lo rápido que corría en mi busca.

Su cara era irreconocible, él, que siempre había sido capaz de esconder su tristeza de tal manera en la que ni siquiera yo, que me pasaba prácticamente todo el día junto a él no podía vislumbrársela, pero en esa ocasión todo fue distinto; su boca estaba torcida, los ojos los tenía entrecerrados intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, tenía las manos cerradas en un puño y temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si el sollozo intentara apoderarse por completo de su cuerpo, y me di cuenta de que, tal vez, esa era la primera vez que se había mostrado débil ante mí.

Cuando le pregunté, preocupado, que era lo que le pasaba sus piernas flojearon y cayó de rodillas ante mí, pasó sus brazos por mi torso y empezó a dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Ese acto me desconcertó tanto que prácticamente sin darme cuenta mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también...

Fue el peor momento que pasé con mi hermano... Y lo que dijo después lo hizo aún peor...

-¡Sa...Sasuke! ¡Padre y madre! -Logró decir después de unos minutos de sollozar, tartamudeando-

-Hermano... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó a nuestros padres? - yo estaba asustado, el simple hecho de ver a mi hermano mayor, mi ídolo y mi modelo a seguir en ese estado ya era una razón más que suficiente para estarlo.-

-Ellos han... tenido un accidente de coche. ¡Han muerto! - me dijo cogiéndome por los hombros y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.-

Nada más fui capaz de hacer que llorar desesperadamente en los brazos de mi aniki... Todo lo vivido con nuestros padres, todos juntos, felices. Todo me vino en la mente, y eso no me ayudó mucho para tranquilizarme... Cuánto me habría gustado que en ese momento Itachi se pusiera a reir y me dijera que no era cierto, que había sido solamente una broma pesada que me hizo con el propósito de asustarme y que volviéramos juntos a casa para comer en familia, que nuestra madre nos cogiera en brazos y nos preguntara (tal y como solía hacer diariamente) cómo nos había ido el día... Pero, por desgracia sabía que Itachi no era ese tipo de persona, y que aún menos bromearía con algo así... También deseé que sonara el despertador y que madre me viniera a buscar para ayudarme a ponerme el uniforme y me llevara a clase en su coche, que me dijera que todo estaba bien, que siempre estarían conmigo...

Pero, desgraciadamente, todo fue cierto, y, para entonces yo era muy pequeño para ponerme a pensar qué sería de nosotros de ahora en adelante. Ninguno de los dos no era lo suficientemente mayor como para vivir solo, sin un padre o un tutor, y no teníamos más parientes, pero Itachi sí tenía una idea sobre lo que iba a pasarnos...

Sus sospechas acabaron por cumplirse. Ese mismo día, los dos fuimos obligados a entrar en un orfanato, lugar en el que no pasé mucho tiempo, ya que a los tres meses de estar allí fui adoptado por una joven pareja que ya no podía tener más hijos, y, a pesar de mis llantos y mis súplicas de que no me apartaran de mi hermano, acabé yéndome con ellos. Aunque no sin el acuerdo de Itachi, ya que la pareja estaba al tanto de que yo tenía un hermano mayor, por lo que quisieron hablar con él antes de nada... Yo estaba tranquilo, estaba seguro de que mi aniki jamás permitiría que yo me alejara de él... Pero estaba muy equivocado...

Un día, Itachi me llamó para que paseáramos juntos por los jardines que rodeaban el gran edificio que formaba el orfanato. Hablamos muy poco, apenas si cruzamos dos o tres palabras, pero nos sentíamos muy a gusto el uno con el otro, siempre había sido así. Luego de una hora o dos de andar dando vueltas por el lugar decidimos volver. Pero Itachi no me dejó irme a la habitación, si no que me pidió que le acompañara a un lugar. Me llevó al despacho de la directora del orfanato (cosa que me sorprendió bastante) y entonces los ví, sentados delante del escritorio había una mujer, un hombre y un niño, aproximadamente de mi edad. El hombre y el niño eran muy parecidos (los dos rubios y de ojos azules), las únicas diferencias que lograba encontrarles era el peinado y las tres marquitas en cada mejilla que llevaba el menor, mientras que la mujer era pelirroja y de ojos color esmeralda. No logré darme cuenta del porqué de su presencia allí, y aún menos el porqué me había llevado allí Itachi, por lo que me giré hacia él y se lo pregunté con la mirada. Itachi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sasuke, - me dijo- sé que vas a odiarme por esto, lo entiendo, pero estoy seguro de que algún día me lo agradecerás, tengo fe en eso…

-Aniki... ¿A qué te refieres? - en mi cabecita empezaba a tener una idea sobre lo que me quería decir, pero me negaba a creerlo. No quería, ni podía hacerlo.-

-Yo... He aceptado la petición que me hicieron los Namikaze la semana pasada, Sasuke, antes de que me digas nada, quiero que sepas que lo estoy haciendo por tu bien. Quiero que consigas ser alguien en tu vida, y en este orfanato nunca lo vas a conseguir...

-Pero... Yo... ¡No...! ¡Me niego! ¡No quiero ser alguien si para eso tengo que separarme de ti! ¡ERES LA ÚNICA FAMILIA QUE ME QUEDA!

-¡SASUKE! -me gritó, sacudiéndome por los hombros- ¿¡Que no entiendes? ¡TIENES QUE IR! ¡No te creas que a mí me es fácil decirte adiós! Yo solo... Solo quiero que tengas una vida relativamente normal, crecer en una familia, en una casa en la que puedas tener buenos ejemplos... Créeme que al principio pensaba darles un no rotundo por respuesta, pero me di cuenta de que esto es lo mejor para ti, ahora eres muy pequeño como para darte cuenta de la situación... No te olvides nunca, pero nunca de que pase lo que pase y aunque se interpongan miles de países entre nosotros, tú siempre serás mi otouto-baka, y que SIEMPRE te querré como tal, ¿vale?

Eso, y un hasta siempre junto con su dedo índice pegado a mi frente es lo último que recuerdo de mi hermano, las últimas palabras que escuché de su boca alguna vez...

Y tenía razón, le agradezco enormemente todo lo que hizo en aquella ocasión por mí. Las personas que me adoptaron fueron Kushina y Minato Namikaze, eran unas grandes personas, tenían corazones que muy raramente se pueden encontrar hoy en día, corazón que su hijo también heredó. A ellos les debo mucho, nunca, a pesar de la diferencia física y sanguínea que había entre nosotros, no hicieron diferencia alguna entre su hijo biológico, Naruto Namikaze, y yo.

En cierto modo, fue Naruto el que logró sacarme de la gran depresión en la que había caído al separarme de mi hermano, y, con el tiempo, logré verlo como a un hermano más. Él fue mi luz al final de un túnel largo y oscuro. El haberlo conocido fue lo mejor que me pasó desde la muerte de mis padres, y la verdad era que ya desde pequeño se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, hasta que, a los catorce años algo en él cambió. Me di cuenta de que comenzaba a evadirme, como si mi sola presencia en un lugar fuera un motivo lo suficientemente bueno como para alejarse lo más rápidamente posible. Ese rechazo hacia mi persona empezó a hacerme creer que no era tan bien recibido en su hogar como yo pensaba...

Un día, me cansé de ver cómo se largaba siempre que yo venía o como me ponía siempre escusas cuando intentaba hablar con él, la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando le pregunté si venía a los recreativos conmigo y me dijo que no podía porque tenía que ir a darle de comer a los elefantes. No cal ni decir que no teníamos tales bichos tan enormes en casa, ¿Verdad?

Entonces me metí en su cuarto y lo encontré tendido en su cama y con el brazo derecho sobre sus ojos. Me le acerqué lo mas silenciosamente que me fue posible y para cuando el pudo darse cuenta de que me había infiltrado en su cuarto ya estaba completamente inmovilizado (me había posicionado sobre él y le había cogido los brazos, poniéndoselos sobre el colchón, y sujetándoselos con mis manos).

-Sa-Sasuke... ¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó algo nervioso.-

-Quiero que me digas ahora mismo porqué me has estado evitando últimamente.

-¿Qué? No tengo ni idea de lo que me...

-¡No te hagas el idiota, Usuratonkachi! -le interrumpí- ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!

-¡Ejejeje! Es que quería hacerte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños, pero ya me has pillado así que...

-¡Mentira!

-¿Qué? ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! -exclamaste inflando tus mofletes-

-¡No es cierto, dobe!

-¿Ah, no? Entonces dime por qué crees que no es verdad, ¿Eh? ¿Dime, qué prueba tienes?

-Pues, primera, que has empezado con una risita estúpida.

-Sí, ¿y? Eso no prueba nada.

-Claro que lo hace. Siempre que mientes ríes de esa manera, y además, has dicho que me estabas preparando una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños.

-¿¡Y qué?

-¡Dobe! Mi cumpleaños es en julio, y estamos en noviembre. Ahora, desembucha.

-E-está bien... -de repente su humor había bajado y me miraba seriamente, algo muy raro en él.- Pero... Si quieres que te lo diga por lo menos podrías hacer el favor de bajarte de encima mío.

-No me fio de ti, así que te voy a eliberar los brazos, pero no más.

-Bueno, vale. -Dicho y hecho. Ahora Naruto se había incorporado y se preparaba para hablar.- Verás, es que yo te estaba...

-Evitando, dobe, me estabas evitando. -Le dije luego de que parara de hablar durante un buen rato.- Ahora sigue, ¿Por qué?

-Pues, Porque yo...

-¿Tú? -Naruto vio que estaba empezando a cabrearme, por lo que decidió proseguir de una manera muy diferente a la que me esperaba: me agarró por las mejillas y se puso a besarme...-

Luego de eso se puso, ya con más valor, a contármelo todo. Me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que no me quería solamente como a un amigo, o a un hermano, que se estaba enamorando de mí, y que eso le asustó mucho, por eso decidió poner distancia entre nosotros, y que con eso lo único que consiguió fue el quererme aún más.

Me alegro por lo que me dijo ese día, es cierto que al principio me sorprendió bastante su confesión (me esperaba algo totalmente distinto a eso), pero, ese beso... Ese beso fue en lo único en lo que pude pensar en los días siguientes. Y, años más tarde acabamos por formar una pareja estable, conocida por todos, sin tener que ocultar nada. Sus padres, por suerte, no se opusieron, nos dijeron que era cosa nuestra lo que hiciéramos con nuestras vidas privadas, y que no tenían nada que hacer con lo que nuestros corazones desearan. Pero, esa alegría no me duró mucho... Era mi decimo séptimo cumpleaños, y me di cuenta de algo... Mi aniki. Para ese entonces él ya habría cumplido los veintitrés años y todavía no había intentado localizarme. Eso me preocupó, por lo que comencé a buscarlo, comenzando por el orfanato. Volví a ese lugar tan apartado de mi actual residencia, y allí me enteré de que Itachi había salido a los dieciocho años del lugar, pero que nunca logró ocupar el piso que, junto con algunos amigos que se había hecho, había alquilado...

Seguí buscándolo durante más de tres años, pero todo fue en vano, no estaba en ninguna parte, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado... Un día de esos en los que la duda y la decepción más me carcomían por dentro, decidí (en honor a la fecha en la que fueron enterrados mis padres) ir a visitarlos al cementerio. Limpié y adorné sus tumbas con flores, hablé con ellos y les conté lo que me había pasado desde la última vez que fui a verles. Les hablé sobre mi búsqueda, que no avanzaba de ninguna manera... Horas más tarde me levanté del frío suelo y me preparé para irme, y fue entonces cuando ví a alguien, alguien a quién yo conocía...

-Sasuke... -me dijo.- No te imaginas lo que te he estado buscando...

-Eso pasó hace más de una década... Exactamente este día del año. Es curioso cómo me gusta recordarlo cuando vengo a verte... Ahora siempre te visito cuando puedo, aunque últimamente no puedo lo puedo hacer tan seguido. ¿Sabes? Naruto y yo hemos adoptado por fin a un niño, un bebé... Es extraño, pero se parece mucho a ti de pequeño, tanto en la apariencia física como en el comportamiento... Aunque tiene el cabello mucho más corto que el tuyo, supongo que es normal teniendo en cuenta que solamente tiene tres semanas de vida y...

-¡ Sasuke-teme ! !No quiero interrumpir, pero mamá me acaba de llamar para decirme que el pequeño Itachi no deja de llorar! ¡Tenemos que irnos, creo que solamente se tranquilizará contigo!

-Jeh... Creo que debo irme... Vendré a visitarte otro día -Y así fue como el pelinegro se marchó una vez más, no sin antes mirar por última vez en ese día la fría lápida de piedra bajo la cual descansaba una persona que fue muy importante para él.-

En esa lápida había una frase, acompañada por un nombre:

´´Aquí descansa una noble persona que prefirió la felicidad de su pequeño hermanito a unos últimos años de vida junto a él, Uchiha Itachi´´

...FIN...

Aclaraciones: Itachi sabía que iba a morir desde antes de que Sasuke fuera adoptado, estaba enfermo y ocultaba muy bien dicha enfermedad.

La verdad es que este one-shot lo hice para un fan club del que hago parte en N.U., y, reconozco que está hecho de una manera muy distinta a la que suelo escribir… al principio iba a ser un fic de humor, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en esto, y la verdad es que estoy sumamente contenta del resultado, espero que vosotros estéis de acuerdo conmigo…

Nos leemos!


End file.
